


it will have blood, they say; blood will have blood

by majesdane



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Elizabeth just laughs. "You've got really pretty blood," she says.</i> | modern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	it will have blood, they say; blood will have blood

Elizabeth likes Amelia the best because she's a nurse.

She knows all the best places to cut, how to make it slide down a girl's body as slow as molasses. She knows, too, where to cut so that the blood spurts out; Elizabeth doesn't mind so much if it gets on her clothes, but Amelia always makes a face when it happens to her. She just doesn't appreciate the blood like Elizabeth does.

Such a shame.

Once, Amelia gets blood splattered on her face, when she slits a girl's throat. It's mostly just small speckles of blood against pale skin, but one drop is big enough so that it trickles down under her eye, along her cheek. Like a tear. It drips off onto her dress and Elizabeth is there in an instant, darting across the room to lick the rest of it away.

"You're disgusting," Amelia says, finally, when Elizabeth pulls back.

Elizabeth grins wolfishly at her, teeth red. She reminds Amelia of all those old vampire movies she used to watch when she was younger. "Said the pot to the kettle," Elizabeth says. "Don't forget about your _children_."

There's a smear of blood near her lip. Amelia reaches forward, wipes it away with her thumb. A sisterly gesture. Amelia hates Elizabeth's affection for blood, but Elizabeth doesn't care. It's not up to Amelia what they do; Elizabeth is the one with money and power, and Amelia's the one who's just along for the ride. Barely better than a servant, which Elizabeth is always quick to remind Amelia of every time she oversteps her bounds.

Still. She can't say she doesn't enjoy it, when Amelia wraps duct tape around the girls' necks so tight and neat that it forces all the air out of their lungs. It always turns the girls' pretty little faces an even prettier shade of blue. Like ice.

But that doesn't happen often. Not unless Elizabeth says so; every once and a while she indulges Amelia, just to keep her happy. To keep her quiet. She has little interest in a slow, easy death. It isn't enough to get her heart racing, to get her excited.

She'd much rather have pain, instead. She likes to hear them scream. It's exactly why when Amelia says, "Next time, we'll do it my way," Elizabeth hits her hard enough to break Amelia's nose. It's too easy. Amelia stumbles back, crying out.

"Maybe next time it'll be _you_ ," Elizabeth tells her, and it's almost an empty threat. There's a few small droplets of blood on her knuckles. They're crimson under the soft glow of the fluorescent lights in Elizabeth's basement.

Amelia glares at her, eyes watering from the pain. She won't cry though, just because she knows it's what Elizabeth wants. She loves to deny Elizabeth things when she can. Balance things out a little bit.

She wipes her bloody nose on the hem of her summer dress. Pushes her nose back into place, biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. "Fuck you," she says.

Elizabeth just laughs. "You've got _really_ pretty blood," she says, licks her knuckles clean.


End file.
